New Introductions
by brandilynnee
Summary: Rumplestiltskin sends Emma on a mission to find his son and she cannot believe who she ends up finding instead.
1. Chapter 1

"This is it," Emma mumbled to herself as she stood outside the little café that she was meant to find Rumplestiltskins son in. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She looked around and wondered how on earth she would be able to know which one of these strangers was "Baelfire". She started scanning the restaurant when, suddenly, her heart stopped.

All of the air left Emma's lungs. Was she imagining things or was this really happening?

Was he really here?

Neal Cassidy looked up from the table he was sitting alone at, and his eyes found hers as he conjured up the same look of panic and surprise that she was positive she wore on her own face.

After a moment she composed herself and began to think. Was it too late to bolt for the door? That seemed highly unlikely seeing as she would just have to come back in. She was on a mission to find Rumplestiltskin's son after all. She couldn't forget that simply because she was standing in the same room as the man who betrayed her, left her to sit in jail, and birth their son all alone.

Henry. Neal doesn't even know about Henry. Should she tell him? He deserves to know, didn't he? But what if he wanted to be a part of Henry's life? Emma wouldn't approve of that. But then, what if he didn't? Emma didn't need any more reasons to hate him.

There was no way she was going to go over to him and have a normal conversation. Things were way too complicated for _that_. Cautiously, Neal started to get up from his chair. Emma, still frozen, just stared. He walked slowly towards her and, when he was no more than ten feet away, Emma's senses kicked in and she turned towards the door.

"Wait!" She heard that familiar voice shout after her, and she realized that she was running. How many times had she envisioned this moment? How many times had she wished that she could see Neal Cassidy again? Yet here she was, running away from it.

His hand grabbed her arm and she reflexively knocked it away.

"Emma, please…" There was something in his tone that made her stop and turn around to face him. His eyes were big and wide, almost like he was just as scared and nervous for this moment as she felt. His voice sounded almost weak. It pained Emma to see him so vulnerable and know that she could not do anything about. No, she _would_ not do anything about it.

She should hit him. She should slap him right across the face. She should scream every nasty thought she has thought about him all those lonely years. All she wanted to do, though, was touch his face and make sure he was really there. Ten years ago when he looked at her the way he was now, she would have kissed him. Now it just built up confusion. Why was he here? Why wasn't he saying anything? When was he going to stop staring at her like that? Emma anger finally started to make an appearance.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Emma, I can't believe…" He stuttered "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? That's what you are going to ask me? Okay. I'm here on to fulfill a deal and you are distracting me from that so if you don't mind…" Emma brushed past Neal and continued on her path, so she could head back to the café and finish what she came here for.

"No! Emma, stop! Of course I have more to stay then that. I have so much more. Just hear me out! Please." There it was. That something in his voice that made her stop once more. Neal caught up to her, gripped onto her shoulders, and looked her right in the eye.

"You're expecting an apology. No, you're expecting so much more than that. You deserve it. You'll get it, if you give me the time to explain it all to you." She looked at him as if he were crazy, ignoring how nice it felt to feel his hands on her shoulders again.

"I'm sorry. Emma, I'm so sorry. I have regretted what I did to you every moment for the past ten years. But I know that means nothing to you. I know. Just please- let me explain. Can you do that for me?"

"Like I said, I have work to do. I don't have time for this." Emma said rather harshly.

Neal dropped his hands. "What work are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find someone."

"Maybe I can help you?" It hurt how hopeful he sounded

"No, I don't think you can. This is a bit out of your reach." Emma muttered sarcastically.

"Is this about the curse?" He asked confidently

Emma had a short intake of her breath. "The curse?" She repeated, just to make sure she had heard him correctly.

"Yes, the curse. Your destiny."

"How do you know about the curse?"

"It's all part of the explaining I wish to do." Neal reminded her with a smirk.

Emma couldn't help but let a little smile slip through despite the insanity of this conversation. How the hell did Neal know there was a curse, and that she broke it? What else did he know? Maybe hearing him out wouldn't be such a bad idea… No. She made a deal with Gold. There would be time for explanations later. Hopefully. Meanwhile, this Baelfire may have already left that café.

"Look, Neal. I really do have to find this guy. It's important."

"At least tell me his name. Maybe I know him and I can point him out to you."

"Well I don't know the name he goes by here."

"Goes by _here_?" Neal asked cautiously.

"How much do you know about the curse?"

"Enough." Neal answered wearily

"The person I'm trying to find escaped to this world before the curse was cast. Therefore, I know his true name but I doubt that's the name he's going by here."

"What his real name?" Neal looked as though he did not want to know the answer.

"Baelfire."

Neal continued to stare at Emma with no response. She patiently waited. Finally Neal took a deep breath and said, "Well, it looks like I saved you a trip back to that café."

"How so?"

"You won't find Baelfire there."

"You know him?" Emma exclaimed.

"Yes." Neal answered, the nervousness returned to his voice.

"Well, where is he then?" Emma asked exasperated.

"Here." Neal stated simply.

"Here?" Emma asked dubiously as she looked around to see no one other than Neal standing in front of her. Oh. Emma turned back slowly to face Neal. His eyes were focused onto something on the ground.

"Neal-?" Emma said slowly.

"I suppose you can call me by my real name. Baelfire."


	2. Explanations

"What did you just say?" Emma blurted, all the color draining from her face.

Slowly, Neal smirked at Emma. "Would you like to hear my explanation now?"

Emma hesitated, and then nodded wordlessly.

Emma could not organize her thoughts. There were so many of them racing through her mind. The situation had gone from weird to outright bizarre in a matter of minutes, and, regardless of how odd Neal's story may be; the day was already beyond normalcy. Deciding she had nothing to lose, she chose to hear Neal out.

Neal suggested they head back to the cafe and sit down for a while so he could do his explaining. They walked side by side without saying a word to each other. If Emma wasn't so shocked and confused she might have found the moment awkward.

When they were finally seated, Neal started to tell his story beginning with his father and ending with August.

"It would have been selfish of me to keep you from that. To keep you from being reunited with you family", Neal finished with a sigh, his eyes boring sincerely into hers. She showed no emotion during his entire spiel, only staring blankly, which made him very anxious.

"I never got that money." Emma finally stated.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted him with it." Neal answered, sounding a bit a cross.

"So why didn't you find me?" Emma retorted.

"What?" Neal asked a little taken back.

"You knew that the curse was broken. Why didn't you come looking for us?" Emma asked hurriedly, afraid she would burst into tears.

"Us?" Neal asked.

Emma mentally scolded herself for slipping up. "Me." Emma corrected. She couldn't keep hiding Henry. He needed to know.

Suddenly Emma's phone started to ring. When she looked at the caller ID she saw that it was Henry calling. She answered the call without thinking.

"Hi Henry," Emma breathed with a smile.

"How is it going? Did you find him?" Henry was spouting out his questions.

"Yeah, yeah it's good. Yes, I did. I've got to go, but I'll be home soon, okay?"

"Okay, be careful. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye." Emma put her phone away then looked reluctantly at Neal. He was, of course, staring at her in confusion. Behind the confusion was another emotion he was portraying that took her off guard. He looked so… hurt. Oh, crap. How many times could she slip up in five minutes? Of course he looked hurt. She just had a conversation with someone named Henry and told him that she loved him. Emma thought about how shocked he would be to discover Henry's true relation to Emma. And to Neal. She wondered if he would be relieved that there was no other man currently in the picture, or if the truth would be more upsetting to him. Emma's stomach was twisting, awaiting the answer. But first she had to tell him the truth.

"Who is Henry?" Neal asked, trying very hard to feign disinterest.

"No one." Emma muttered, suddenly chickening out of telling him the truth. She had to focus on getting Neal to Gold, and letting Neal know that he has a ten year old son who thinks he is dead may not be the best way to lure him into Storybrooke. She continued, "I need you to come back to Storybrooke with me."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Neal said sarcastically.

"Why not?" Emma exclaimed, surprised by his decisiveness.

"Didn't you just hear to my story? There is no part of me that is interested in reuniting with my dad." It was clear that Neal still had resentment towards his father.

"Please, come back with me. I need you to come back to Storybrooke with me." Emma was sure she was about to get desperate, but then she saw the way that Neal was looking at her. He looked helpless, as if he couldn't resist the opportunity to help her.

Emma narrowed her eyes and took advantage of his current state of vulnerability, "I think you owe me one."


End file.
